


The Bull and the Groupie

by catpawz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Lap Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian sneaks into a concert featuring his favorite band, gets lost, and ends up fucking the lead singer. In other words, an average Tuesday. </p>
<p>Written for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13890.html?thread=56797250#t56797250</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bull and the Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> And then he put his weener into his booty and it was hawt
> 
> so smexy said he while he did the thing dorian was in pleasure and then he came
> 
> yessssssssss

“Do you remember how we met,” Dorian asked one night, curling himself up tighter against Bull’s side. He didn’t generally talk after sex, most nights he’d just fall straight asleep or let Bull pamper him for a half an hour or so, depending on how rough the session was. Today, though, he had been thinking about it, the first time he actually met the Iron Bull. He had been wondering if Bull remembered it as fondly as he did.

Bull chuckled and pulled Dorian so that he was lying on top of him instead of next to him, “yeah, how could I forget? You snuck into the concert and asked me for an autograph when I found you.”

“I didn’t _ask_ you for an autograph,” Dorian corrected, “and you didn’t _find_ me either. I went up to you.”

“Sure you did,” Bull rolled his eye and grinned. There was a pause, and he continued, “I still have that picture of us, you know.”

Dorian instantly blushed, “you- what? Really?” 

“Yeah, of course,” he kissed Dorian’s forehead. “It’s on my phone, wanna see?”

“Maker I-I can’t believe you saved that! You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you? Let me see.” Bull’s chuckle rumbled through his chest, Dorian could feel it, and he reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone. He turned it on, swiped through his pictures for a few moments, and his grin suddenly doubled in size.

“You found it, didn’t you? You really did save it?” Bull turned the phone around and Dorian’s breath hitched in surprise. He hastily took the phone from Bull’s hand and stared at the picture. Sure enough, it was the same one that they had taken, all those years ago.

* * *

“Krem told me that there was someone out here,” someone had snuck up behind Dorian, who was so busy studying the the tour bus he had found that he hadn’t even noticed. Dorian practically jumped out of his skin when Bull spoke up.

“Kaffas!” He turned around quickly, and stopped for a moment. There, in front of him, was The Iron Bull, lead singer of The Chargers and Dorian’s guilty crush. He had been trying to sneak into the concert so that he could see them live (part-time jobs mixed with college mixed with living away from home didn’t leave you with enough money to buy a concert ticket, even if a family friend was paying for your apartment for you), but had gotten lost. It had been hours now, he hadn’t even thought that the concert might be over.

“Something wrong, kid? You lost?” He sounded concerned, actually concerned, and Dorian was sure that he would pass out.

“Uh- um…” Dorian tried to think up a reasonable lie, “I was… trying to find the bathroom. And got lost, yes.” He never had any trouble with his words, but being caught sneaking into the concert on top of being caught by the person he was trying to sneak in to see was a bit too much for him.

“Right, sure,” Bull chuckled, and Dorian felt his stomach do flips at his laughter. It was so much fuller than he could have imagined, so much more genuine than what he heard on interviews. “Hey, you a fan?”

“Y-you said someone saw me?” Dorian changed the subject. “Someone told you I was out here?”

“Yeah, Krem.” Dorian swallowed. Krem, that would be the guitarist, and potentially Bull’s lover depending on what magazines you read. They were close, that much was certain to anyone. “More specifically, he said that there was some twink hanging around the tour bus. I came to check it out.”

“Twink?!” Dorian frowned at that, “I’m not a _twink_. And I wasn’t hanging around the bus, I’m trying to find a bathroom!”

“There’s a bathroom on the bus.”

“What?” Dorian’s heart stopped. Was Bull inviting him onto the bus? Maker, this sounded like the start of a bad fanfiction. Not like he had read anything like that.

“Yeah, I know it smells like there’s no bathroom, but really, there is. Come on, I can unlock it.” Bull pulled the keys out of his pocket before Dorian could say anything and opened the door for him. “Come on then. I’ll sign something for you when you get out. Don’t think I caught your name.”

Dorian followed Bull onto the bus nervously and glanced around. What was he _doing_? He was lying when he said he had to go to the bathroom, but he was sure that he was going to throw up now. 

“I never told you my name.” Dorian retorted, and then added, “it’s Dorian.” He looked around the bus, trying to take it all in as quickly as he could. It smelled horrific, like unwashed gym socks, and there was trash everywhere, but he was awed nonetheless, mostly because it was the _Chargers tour bus that he was on with the Iron Bull, how the hell did this happen_? 

“Sorry for the mess, Dorian,” Bull called out from the back of the bus, “bathroom is right here.” 

“Thanks,” Dorian muttered, stepping over the strewn about clothes and into the bathroom. Bull shut the door behind him and Dorian leaned up against the wall. This was insane, he shouldn’t be here. They should be kicking him out for sneaking in, and by “they” he meant security, not the fucking lead singer of the band! 

Dorian groaned softly and rubbed his head. It was okay, it was fine. He’d clean himself up, try to make up for being a stuttering fool earlier, get the autograph and go before he embarrassed himself. Maybe he’d get a picture, just to prove this actually happened to Felix, who would never believe him.

He spent a few minutes fixing his hair and mustache, which had both been messed up with all his running about trying to avoid security, and collected himself. Finally he stepped out of the bathroom. Bull was on his phone, texting it looked like.

“Hey Dorian,” he hummed, turning his phone off and standing up, “you good?”

“Yes, fine, thank you,” Dorian nodded and looked around. Was it acceptable to sit down? He would only be here for a few minutes longer…

“The Chargers are all out getting drinks, if you want to stay awhile. Come on, sit down, put your feet up. So how’d you sneak in anyway?” 

Dorian sat slowly on the opposite couch, and Bull made a face as if he was expecting Dorian to sit next to him. Dorian had half a mind to, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but the last thing he needed was to look like a desperate groupie. 

“Ah, well…” Dorian recounted the tale of how he managed to sneak in through security and how he got lost when trying to find the concert hall. He told Bull the countless lies he gave the roadies, all of them much more convincing than “I’m looking for the bathroom.” Each time Bull grinned or laughed at his recounting of his escapades, he felt his stomach tighten, and he couldn’t help but laugh along.

The story lasted about fifteen minutes, and the time flew by for Dorian. He knew he couldn’t stay here very long. The Iron Bull surely had countless other women and maybe other men all eager to see him, he didn’t have time to hang around some guy who got lost and was hanging around by the tour bus.

“I’m going to need to hire a better security group,” Bull joked.

“Hardly. Most of what I did was based on luck,” Dorian responded with a shrug.

“What you did was based on you being fucking awesome. Just glad you’re not some serial killer or something.” Bull hummed, “besides, I think I’m the lucky one here.” 

Dorian couldn’t help but blush lightly at that, though he knew that there was no way Bull meant that, “oh please. I’ve done nothing special.”

“I don’t know, having you around is special in itself. You’re pretty damn hot.”

“I am hot, aren’t I?”

“Glad to see a man aware of his finer qualities,” Bull looked Dorian over. “Though I can hardly see you all the way over there. You going to join me on this couch or what?”

“We’re not that far apart,” Dorian rolled his eyes. His heart was fluttering at the idea of getting any closer to Bull, but he knew that there was something at play behind all this. 

“Want me to move over there?” Bull was already standing, but he didn’t seem to be moving any closer, as if he really did care about whether or not Dorian wanted him on the same couch.

“If you wish. I am a guest here, after all, you may sit wherever you like.” Dorian watched as Bull moved from his couch to the other and then sighed. 

“So do you treat all the fans like this?”

“Nah, not all of them,” Bull relaxed into the couch, resting his arm on the top just behind Dorian’s head. Dorian sat a little straighter, so he wasn’t resting his head on Bull’s arm. “Just the attractive ones.” 

“‘Attractive’,” Dorian repeated. “What does that mean anyway?”

“Huh?” Bull’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Where I’m from, if a man calls another man ‘attractive’, it either means he’s interested in a quick fuck, or he’s trying to gain power in all the worst ways.” 

Bull laughed lightly, but it almost sounded nervous, “thought I recognized the accent. You ‘vints are so weird about sex. How about this-” 

Bull brought his hand up to cup Dorian’s face, making it so he couldn’t just look away, “when I call you attractive, it means you’re easy on the eyes. Eye.”

“You mean you really only have one eye?” Dorian’s eyebrows rose. “I always thought the patch was an appearance thing.”

“Nah, it’s really only the one. Anyway you didn’t let me finish. You being attractive also means I’m inclined to bend you over that table over there and fuck you until we’re three cities over.” 

“Fasta vass, your _mouth_ ,” Dorian exclaimed, face flushing red. Did he really just say that? Dorian had been fantasizing about something like this since he first saw the band, even back before he would admit to himself that he liked the lead singer. He must be dreaming, maybe he hit his head while trying to escape security or something.

“What, not interested?” Bull suddenly looked extraordinarily serious. 

“That’s not it, it’s just-” shit, did he just admit that he’d be interested in having sex with this man? 

“So you are interested?” 

“That- maybe, I don’t know, it’s just,” Dorian paused.

“You a virgin?” Bull was looking at him quizzically, as if staring long enough would make it so he could just tell why Dorian seemed so hesitant.

“No! Maker’s breath, no, but… you’re a celebrity! The paparazzi would be all over this, there’s a line of girls out there, we’ve just met for fuck’s sake-” Dorian would have gone on, had Bull not stopped him.

“I’ve got protection,” Bull clarified, “and lube. Probably a coil of rope or two around here if you’re into that.” Dorian whined at that, much to his chagrin. 

“If I… said yes, we could just take it slow?” He really was no blushing virgin, but the fact that he might potentially do something with his celebrity crush was enough excitement for the moment.

If this was a dream, he might as well enjoy it. 

“Whatever you want babe,” Bull said, before suddenly wrapping his arms around Dorian and pulling him onto his lap. Both hands went to cup and knead Dorian’s ass through his jeans, which were rapidly beginning to feel far too tight, while he dipped down and pushed his lips to Dorian’s.

Dorian liked to think he never truly kissed anyone. There had been many quick, ruthless, clashing teeth back in Tevinter, back when everything had to be quick, but he never got anything out of them. It was mostly a spur of the moment thing, something to do with your mouth to keep you from saying something that could be turned against you. This kiss, however, was exactly what Dorian imagined a kiss should be like, and more. Bull pulled Dorian’s body flush against his and kissed him as if they had been lovers for years. Dorian moaned, the back of his mind appalled that he would be getting aroused from simple kissing, but the rest of his mind enjoying itself too much to care.

Dorian found that he didn’t want the kiss to end, as much as he would have liked to get on with things, but of course it ended anyway. Bull pulled away and Dorian’s breath hitched. Bull’s eyes were foggy with arousal, and he was looking at Dorian with such lust that he could hardly keep eye contact. Fortunately he didn’t need to for long, as soon as Bull caught his breath, he dove right back in and started biting at Dorian’s neck. 

Bull started fumbling with Dorian’s jeans, undoing the button and the zipper and trying to take them off as well as Dorian’s boxers at the same time. Dorian would have helped, but his hands were currently gripping Bull’s shirt as if letting go meant flying off. By the time Bull did get the jeans off, Dorian was sure he had heard multiple ripping noises. Maker, those were his one good pair of jeans!

“If those are ripped-” he started, but was cut off.

“I’ll buy you more,” Bull said hurriedly, and immediately went back to stripping Dorian. His hands tugged at Dorian’s shirt, as if he was trying to find a way to take off the shirt while kissing him without ripping this article too. Dorian pushed his hands away and huffed.

“At least take off some of your clothes, will you?”

Bull grinned, “bossy… I like that.” He pushed Dorian off his lap and stood, beginning to take off his own clothes while going through a drawer that Dorian could only imagine contained the aforementioned condoms and lube. Dorian, in the mean time, took of his shirt and the shoes Bull somehow managed to get the jeans off over, so no more make-out sessions would be interrupted.

Bull was on him as soon as Dorian took off his last shoe, pulling him back into his lap and continuing to leave marks over the base of Dorian’s neck and around his shoulders. Dorian groaned, rolling his head back to allow Bull more access, which Bull seemed to appreciate.

Dorian was wishing that Bull would actually touching him. He wasn’t sure what Bull’s hands were doing at the moment, but he needn’t wonder for long. A cold, slick finger was rubbing circles around Dorian’s entrance, causing him to hiss and whine and buck his hips, and thankfully Bull wasn’t in the mood to tease. 

As soon as Bull’s finger was inside of him, Dorian yelped. His fingers were big, thick, something almost comparable to the smaller cocks Dorian had taken in his time. Tensing up like he did didn’t help the situation, and he did what he could to relax, but it was difficult. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Dorian, I’ll go slowly. You’re a big boy, you can take it,” Bull held true to his promise, thrusting his finger in and out of Dorian’s hole as slowly as possible. His other hand was sliding a condom over his prick, which Dorian realized he hadn’t had a chance to see yet. He looked down, and instantly tensed up again.

The Iron Bull was a large man, about six feet tall and extraordinarily thick, and it was a shock to find out he was proportional. 

“That won’t fit!” Dorian squealed at an octave three times higher than normal.

“It’ll fit. You may be a twink, but-”

“I’m not a twink!” Dorian snapped back.

“You’re _my_ twink,” Bull rumbled, and Dorian whined in response. “You can take it, just relax baby.” 

Bull’s words worked, somehow, and Dorian started to relax against him. Bull praised him for it, calling him a “good boy” and, more importantly “ _his_ good boy” and Dorian wasn’t sure if this was something that could ever happen to anyone.

“You ready for more?” Bull asked, and Dorian was relieved to find that Bull was ready to move things along. He nodded, and then groaned in frustration when he found that “more” meant another finger.

“You were the one who was complaining about me not fitting,” Bull reminded him. “I’m just making sure I do.” Dorian was about to spit something in response to that, but Bull’s fingers bent and brushed up against a bundle of nerves, making Dorian’s back arch as he cried out in equal parts surprise and pleasure. 

“Oh fuck, that was hot,” Bull said, grinding his fingers onto Dorian’s prostate, making the smaller man whine.

“Please, please, I-” Dorian cried out again as Bull wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed. Sparks flew behind Dorian’s eyes and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Spurts of cum landed on Bull’s and his chest, and Bull groaned loudly.

“Damnit, Dorian,” Bull cursed, “why couldn’t you have snuck into a concert earlier?” Dorian didn’t respond, currently slumped against Bull’s shoulder while he ground back on his fingers, trying to ride out his orgasm best he could, savor it because now he’d really have to go.

“That’s it, all nice and relaxed for me? Bet you can take my cock now, yeah?” Dorian looked up at him, surprised expression on his face. Then he realized, of course, Bull hadn’t had his release yet.

“Y-yes, please.” Dorian nodded and ran his nails gently down Bull’s chest.

“You can do better than that,” Bull chided, pulling Dorian up so that the head of his cock was pressed against Dorian’s slick entrance. “Tell me how much you want my cock.”

“Please, Bull, just give it to me!” Dorian hissed and pressed down against Bull’s prick.

“We’ll work on your begging another time,” Bull promised, before grabbing Dorian’s hips and pushing him down. Dorian shouted out as the head pushed inside him, and rolled his hips to urge Bull on. Bull was taking this slowly, though, just like he promised damn him. Inch by inch he pushed in slowly, and Dorian did everything he could to appear more enticing, but Bull still kept at his steady pace until Dorian was fully seated.

“Told you it would fit,” Bull said, rubbing soothing circles on Dorian’s lower back. “Need a moment?” 

“I might of, if you had taken two years to do that instead of three,” Dorian hissed, “please, Bull, I want you to fuck me!”

“Hey, no need to get impatient,” Bull ground his hips into Dorian, making him groan, “better safe than sorry.”  
  
“Oh you’ll be sorry if you wait any longer.” Dorian decided to take matters into his own hands, trying to position himself so he could thrust onto Bull’s cock, but Bull had a strong grip on his hips, making that near impossible.

“Say please, and mean it this time. No half-assing it either.” 

Dorian gave a defeated sigh, “please, Bull, please pound me with your cock already!”

Bull mulled over what Dorian said for a moment, and nodded, “I’ll excuse the impatience for now.” With that, Bull pulled Dorian up, and shoved him back down on his cock.

Finally, Dorian was getting what he wanted. Bull was no longer taking it slowly, though he still wasn’t going exactly fast either. It was a steady, rhythmic pace that was driving Dorian out of control. His toes were curling, and he could feel his flaccid cock start to harden once more. There was no way he’d climax again, he had never done it more than once before, even on a good day!

But Bull’s thrusts were perfectly angled to rub up against his prostate each time, and the heat growing within Dorian was growing much faster than he originally anticipated. It didn’t help that Bull was talking to him, telling him what a pretty boy he was, how good he looked when he was blissed out like this, how much Bull wanted to just keep fucking him forever. 

“S-stop it,” Dorian groaned, his erection now weeping precum and he honestly couldn’t believe it. He was going to come again, there was no doubt. How much stamina did Bull have?

“Stop what?” Bull asked, and Dorian was glad to hear that he sounded out of breath too. “Stop praising my perfect little boy? Stop telling him how great he looked speared on my cock?”  
  
“Yes!” Dorian dug his nails into the Bull’s thick skin and whined. He was so close, too close, and he was so sure that it was impossible. 

Bull did this with all the fans who were lucky enough to sleep with him, right? He’d praise them just like he was praising Dorian, and then never talk to them again, just like he’d do for Dorian.

“You’re thinking too much,” Bull grunted, before slamming Dorian down. Dorian cried out as the thoughts were pushed out of his head. He was getting awfully close to being unable to form any coherent thought.

“Yeah, that’s it, the only thing you should be thinking about is my cock filling you up good and proper,” Bull groaned. “What I wouldn’t give to get a picture of you like this, blissed out and perfectly fucked…” A wicked grin formed on Bull’s face. Dorian didn’t notice the grin, but he did notice when Bull suddenly stopped his thrusts.

“W-what? I never said stop!” Dorian glared up at Bull best he could. Damnit, he was close! One or two more thrusts and he would have finished.

“You want a picture?” Bull asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Dorian scowled. “Most fans want a picture. I can take it on my phone, it’s right here.” Bull slipped his phone out from his pants pockets, which were conveniently located on the couch nearby. 

“Now?” Dorian looked at him as if he was crazy. He probably was.

“Yeah, now.” Bull was holding Dorian close with one arm and using the other to find a good position for the picture. Maker, was now the best time for a selfie?

“Can’t seem to get a good angle… I wanna see my cock buried in you, ya know? That’d be nice.” Bull shrugged, “beggars can’t be choosers, I guess. I have a better idea anyway.”

Dorian was about to ask what that “better idea” was, and maybe make a comment on just how terrifying it sounded, but before he knew it, Bull was lifting him up with his one arm. Dorian was suddenly slammed down, and that was it. His control snapped like a string, and he came, his back arching and his mouth forming a perfect “o” shape. In the distance, or what sounded like the distance, he heard the unmistakable “click,” signaling that Bull had taken the picture. Dorian couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Afterwards, it didn’t take long for Bull to finish up himself. He grunted and groaned when his release came, holding Dorian down and biting into his neck, not breaking the skin but surely leaving a large mark behind. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Dorian panting against Bull while Bull leaned back against the couch, massaging Dorian’s back. Finally the qunari pulled Dorian off and laid him gently on the couch whilst he looked around for some towels to clean the both of them off with.

“I can send you that picture I took, if you’d like,” Bull offered while wiping Dorian clean. “You’d have to give me your number, though.” 

Dorian groaned, in no state of mind to respond to that at the moment. Bull chuckled, and held Dorian close. “Maybe after a nap, yeah? Don’t worry, Chargers probably won’t be back til late.” And it wasn’t like they were unused to seeing their chief with someone.

* * *

Dorian remembered that, three days after that, Bull invited him over to a small coffee shop, where they talked for hours about absolutely nothing, and Dorian couldn’t remember ever feeling happier. 

After that, of course, a magazine was published with pictures of the two of them together, and articles detailing how Bull had fallen for someone at last, and had finally settled into a relationship. Dorian called Bull about this, mostly to rant about how horribly inaccurate these articles were. After all, the two were in anything but a relationship.

Bull claimed that, maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad, if Dorian was willing. 

That was three years ago now. Dorian looked over the picture Bull had taken of the two of them, a little unsure how to feel about the fact that Bull still had it.

“I wasn’t sure when I’d see you again,” Bull admitted once Dorian gave him back his phone. “In my profession, it’s hard to have relationships you know, being on the move all the time.”

“As long as you keep letting me come with you, it shouldn’t be a problem,” Dorian grinned up at the qunari.

“Nah,” Bull leaned back against the bed, and closed his eye, “it shouldn’t.”

Dorian fell asleep that night listening to the lulling heartbeat of his lover.


End file.
